Revelations
Plot A crowd of students rushes out. Among them, a 13-year old Ben Tennyson disperses from the crowd. Ben: It's a good thing I didn't fall down like last year. Ben is riding his bicycle to an unknown place. Ben: Well, now that school's over, I can focus on some of the more important things; summer vacation! A bright light is seen above Ben. He looks at it. Ben: What? His eyes follow the light, which gets even closer to the ground. Ben: Whoa! He gets off his bike and runs away from the light. Ben squints. Ben: Is that a...meteor? The meteor crashes on Ben's bike, emitting smoke. Ben: Wouldn't wanna be my bike right now. The smoke clears, revealing a crater, and the meteor. Ben: That doesn't look like a meteor. It looks like a pod. He looks around and smirks, sliding down the crater towards the pod. Ben: Wonder if that's some bowling ball from space. He bends down and taps the pod. It opens, revealing a watch. Watch: Intended host detected. Latching to host. Ben: Is that thing talking about...me? The watch latches onto Ben's wrist. slightly panicking: Keep calm. Don't freak out, don't freak out. He stares at the watch. Ben: The only thing I can do now is run. He climbs out the crater and runs off as fast as possible. panting: Gotta...find...Grandpa! Ben, sweating, reaches a place called Lot 4. He runs towards a large RV. He knocks on the door. He hides the watch behind his hand. Ben: Grandpa! Grandpa, open...open up! The door opens, revealing an elderly man in a red Hawaiian shirt. Ben: Grandpa Max, I found... He shows him the watch. Ben: ...this. Max: The legends were true. He sighs. We wipe to the next scene, minutes later. Inside the RV, Max is telling something of crucial importance to Ben. Max: Millenia ago, one of the ancient Galvans, an alien species, Jhotle, predicted that one day, the universe will be destroyed, only to be rebuilt by one he liked to call the Chosen One. This Galvan, unlike the others, was a magic user. The other Galvans were scientists, and didn't believe in potions or predictions. However, one of the ancient Galvan believed this magic-using Galvan. He began work on the device Jhotle claimed to see this Chosen One use in his vision. It wasn't long before Jhotle was banned from Galvan Prime, and the other one was going to be killed, until his son, Azmuth, transferred his mind into the body of a younger Galvan. Ben: How- How do you know all this? his palm against his forehead: I'm a Plumber. Ben: Everyone knows that. Max: No, Ben. Not a regular toilet-fixer plumber. I'm an intergalactic law enforcer, or at least I used to be, before I retired. Ben: We have all the time in the world. Explain everything, Grandpa. Max: The Plumbers were formed centuries back. I was invited into the group by Magister Labrid during my first run-in with your grandmother. That day changed my life. Not only did I meet your charming grandmother, but I had the chance to help Earth and the rest of the universe. Ben: So, you lied to me? Max: I kept secrets from you to protect you. Ben: Which is a nice way to say that you lied to me. Max: Ben, I didn't intend for all this to happen, but now that you have the Elite Gauntlet, you can put it to good use. Ben: What does this thing do, anyway? Max: It was rumored to have the ability to change its user into different alien species. Ben: Sweet. Time to- Max: -No. Don't try it out. For all we know, it could be a bomb. sighing: Fine. Let's just get moving. He looks at the Elite Gauntlet. as Max walks to the driver's seat: What are you? The RV comes to a stop. The door opens, and Ben comes out. Ben: Finally! Solid ground! Max comes out. Max: Don't get too excited, son. I'll set up the tent while you collect firewood for dinner, okay? sighing: Fine. Ben has collected a bunch of firewood. Ben: How long am I supposed to be out here? He accidentally drops the firewood. Ben: Oh, come on! He hears voices. Voice: Help! Somebody! Voice: Aaaah! Ben: Whoa, what's that? He runs to the tail end of the forest, and finds a village, with a large green Wigsilian Org Beast wreaking havoc. A few villagers run past Ben. Ben: What...is that thing? 1, stopping in his tracks: That's a monster, kid. Run away before somethin' happens. He runs off. Ben looks at the Elite Gauntlet. Ben: If there's a good time to use this, it would be now. Ben starts fiddling with the Elite Gauntlet. Suddenly, the dial pops up. Ben: Whoa! What the heck? Ben rotates the dial and holograms of strange creatures of different shapes and sizes start appearing on it. still rotating the dial: Okay, Ben. You can do this. Ben presses his hand against the face of the Elite Gauntlet, and a green flash of light engulfs him. As it dissipates, Ben appears as a blue velociraptor-like creature with a striped tail and a visor. Ben: Grandpa was right. I'm- I'm an alien. What can I do? He looks at the Org Beast, who is smashing houses. Ben rapidly runs towards him and rams him in the chest, making them both fall down to the ground. Ben: Whoa. I was fast. Guess I know what to name this. Flashspeed! The Org Beast pushes Flashspeed off him and grabs him by the neck. visor sliding upwards: Ack! Let me go! He kicks the Org Beast in the stomach, making him let go of him. Flashspeed smirks and, as his visor slides down, runs around the Org Beast, creating a tornado and lifting him up in the air. The Org Beast growls. Flashspeed: I could get used to this. He stops running and the tornado fades away, with the Org Beast falling to the ground. visor sliding upwards: You'll leave these villagers alone if you know what's good for you. The Org Beast gets up and roars loudly, sending a chill through Flashspeed's spine. The Org Beast grabs Flashspeed by the neck and chokes him, growling. Flashspeed hears a male voice. Voice: Hey, let him go! The Org Beast is hit by a red laser and topples forward, releasing Flashspeed. Flashspeed cocks his head to the side to see a male human adult dressed in grey and black armor, holding some sort of blaster. getting up: Who are you? Man: Don't worry, Kineceleran. We'll bring you back to Kinet soon. nervously rubbing the back of his neck: Uh, thanks. The man pulls out a pair of glowing blue cuffs, bending down and cuffing the Org Beast. He looks at Flashspeed and notices his Elite Gauntlet symbol. Man: Oh, you're a Plumber like me. Come here on vacation? Flashspeed: Y-Yeah. standing up: Ready to go? nervous: Um, yeah, about that... Max's voice is heard. offscreen: Ben! Flashspeed hangs his head. Max arrives at the scene, crossing his arms. saluting Max: Magister Tennyson, good to see you. Max: All the same to you, Plumber. I'll be handling the situation from here. Man: I need to tell you something, Magister. Various creatures from the Null Void have been mysteriously reappearing. Flashspeed: What's the Null Void? Man: You don't know about the Null Void? Flashspeed's Elite Gauntlet symbol beeps and releases a flash of red light, reverting him back to Ben. Max facepalms and the man gasps. Man: Is that the device of legend? The Elite Gauntlet? And...is that a child wielding it? Max: It's a long story. (looks at Ben) Ben? innocently looking at the ground: I found it on the way back from school. Max: I'm going to have to talk to someone important. Inside the RV, Max is talking to a hologram of a female green-skinned alien through a circular device. She is wearing a similar armor to the unnamed Plumber's, except with a different color scheme. Max: So, that's the story so far. What do you think we should do, Magistrata? Magistrata: This all seems...intriguing. I think the solution to this is that we send the boy to the Plumbers' Academy, at least until your summer break is over. With all that power in his hands and no known way to remove the device, it's best that he learns to control it. Max: What about his parents? What if they want to see him? Magistrata: I think you can overcome such a problem on your own. She winks, and her hologram disappears. Max clears his throat and takes a deep breath, exiting the RV and walking to a campfire with Ben sitting on a log, roasting s'mores on a stick. eating a s'more: Grandpa, you've gotta try these! Max's expression remains. Ben frowns. voice strained: Grandpa? Max sighs and kneels to his level. Max: Ben, you know how you wanted this summer to be better than the last one? Ben: Yeah. Max: I'm- I'm afraid that might not happen this year. You're going to space. For training. Ben: Training? What are you talking about? Max: You have to learn how to use the Elite Gauntlet. Ben: When am I leaving? Max: Tomorrow morning. I'll sort things out. Ben sighs and Max gets up. Max: But now, we can relax. Let's make some s'mores. Ben smiles and picks up a stick from the ground, offering it to Max. Max takes it and looks into the sky, sighing. The screen fades to black. The screen fades in on the morning sky, birds chirping and leaves rustling. The camera pans to the campsite and focuses on Ben from above, who is looking up, forlorn. He sighs and bows his head as the camera stoops to his level, slighly to the left of him. Behind him is a dark blue tent. Max climbs out from the tent with a small green travel bag, walking towards Ben. Max: I've packed all your stuff. taking the bag from Max: T-Thanks, Grandpa. Max frowns and puts a hand on Ben's shoulder. Max: I'm gonna miss you, kiddo. Ben: I'm gonna you miss you, too. Max: I know things've been moving fast, but I promise you, this will all make sense in a matter of time. Don't worry about anything. Just lay low and undergo training. Ben gulps. Ben: Okay. A whirring sound is heard. Max: I guess that's your cue to leave. A silver spaceship vertically lands in the middle of the forest, the exhaust flames burning a few trees. Ben's mouth widens, while Max merely smiles. looking at Max: You're not at all fazed by this? Max: You won't believe the things I've seen in my life. They stare at each other in silence for three seconds before Max nods at Ben, motioning for him to walk closer to the ship. The ramp of the ship falls, and a masked man wearing the same suit as the Plumber earlier, steps out of the ship with a blaster. Man: Magister Tennyson. (bows in respect, then looks at Ben) Ben Tennyson? raising his right hand: Yes, that's me. The man gestures for him to walk into the ship. Ben hugs Max tightly, then looks up at him. Ben: Goodbye, Grandpa. He pulls away from the hug. Max: See you at the end of summer, kiddo. Ben inhales deeply and walks towards the ship as Max looks on in pride. The man salutes Max and enters the ship as the ramp re-folds. The ship slowly starts to take off as fire exits through the exhaust. The ship ascends vertically before blasting off to space. Max stares at the sky for a few seconds before turning around and walking back to the campsite. We see the vast space, empty and lifeless. The silence is broken as the ship from earlier whizzes 'into' the camera. We see the ship from the back, and zoom in through the window. Tens of people of different ages are sitting on backless seats. Ben is wedged between a young black-haired, brown-eyed girl wearing a red blouse and a black mini-skirt and a man in his 20's with blue eyes and brown hair in the shape of a mullet, wearing a plain yellow T-shirt with green cargo pants. The girl turns to look at Ben, who looks back at her, shyly waving. Ben: Hey. Girl: Hey. (pauses for a few seconds) You seem nervous. Ben: Well...yeah. (shows the girl the Elite Gauntlet) I just got this weird thing yesterday which turned me into some speedy monster thing. My grandfather told me about some prophecy, yada yada, and sent me to space for training. Couldn't really fight back either. Guess I was just too confused. Girl: Well, then allow me to enlighten you. Your grandfather was or is part of an intergalactic organization focused on stopping big threats and saving the universe. They're called Plumbers. Ben: What kind of a wacky name is that? Girl: I know, right? Anyway, I assume your grandfather thought it was a good choice to send you to the Plumbers' Academy so you'd know how to control the watch. Ben frustratingly sighs. realising something: Oh! How rude of me. Hi. (extends hand for the girl to shake) I'm Ben Tennyson. The girl shakes his hand. Seconds later, as she pulls away from the handshake, her eyes widen. Girl: Wait, wait. Tennyson? Ben nods. Girl: Related to Max Tennyson? sarcastically: Wow, is my grandfather's bad cooking that recognized? Girl: Yes. (pauses) Wait, what? (makes hand gestures) No! Your grandpa is a living legend. He's one of the highest-ranked Plumbers of all time, and he even mentored my dad! eyes widening: You're kidding. Come on. My Grandpa? The run-on-the-mill old man with an ancient RV? Girl: He hides his true self pretty well, I see. Ben: Well, since I had no idea he was a legend, then yeah. Plumber, through speaker: Attention, all passengers. We are approaching the Plumbers' Academy. to the girl: I never did get your name. Girl: Elena. Elena Validus. We zoom out of the ship, where we see a blue and black nail-shaped building with discs hovering in the distance. We see a few Plumbers of different species and genders in the academy's landing bay. The bay stretches beyond our view, filled with ships. Most of them are colored black and white. The walls and floor are made of a bluish-white metal. On one side of the bay, there is a tall slidable door with blue tinted glass. There is a control panel on the far right of the bay. A robotic female voice speaks through the speaker on the control panel. Voice: Incoming message. Plumber, through speaker: This is Plumber Morty. Requesting permission to enter. A male alien Plumber who has a green face with green eyes, a dark green mohawk and a black goatee steps forward. Plumber 2: You heard him. Put on your helmets and open the hatch. The Plumbers nod and put their helmets on. A female Plumber opens the hatch by pressing a button on the control panel, letting not just a Plumber ship in, but also letting the air escape. The ship lands and the female Plumber shuts the hatch. The ramp unfolds, and after a fe seconds, everyone gets off the ship. Morty is the last one. There are about 20 to 30 people besides Morty who were on the ship. saluting Male Plumber 2: Magister Coronach. Coronach: Good job, Morty. Now, take their things from the ship, will you? Morty nods and re-enters the ship. Coronach, scanning the crowd: Okay, I would like to thank you for coming to my academy, whether you aim to be a Plumber... (focuses on Ben) or you're just here for a few months, I assure you that you will learn something. Okay, now, if you'd follow me after you get your luggage, I'll give you a tour of the facility. Note that we follow Earth's time, so lights out in eight hours. Ben and a few others are walking in a hall of rooms, carrying their bags. looking at the signs on the doors: C-24, C-26... A young, teal-skinned alien with black-skinned hair in a mohawk looks at Ben. Alien: What room are you in? Ben: C-36. Alien: I'm in C-36 as well. We're roomates! Ben: Cool! We see through Ben's eyes as we pass rooms C-30, C-32 and C-34. We return to third-person as Ben and the alien stop. reaching into his pocket: We're here. He grabs his Plumber's badge, a green and black hourglass symbol on a circular device, from his pocket. He holds it against the scanner next to the door. It beeps and the door opens. The alien motions for Ben to enter first, which he does. The alien himself then enters and the door closes. The room is average-sized, with bluish-white walls and a white floor. There is another door opposite Ben and the alien, leading to the bathroom. To the far left of the room, there is a bunk bed. Ben: I guess you're my roommate. Alien: Yeah. I'm Tack. Ben: Nice to meet you. I'm Ben. Ben Tennyson. Tack: Nice to meet you, Ben-Ben Tennyson. Ben: No, not like- Tack stretches his neck and touches his head against Ben's. Ben: Uh, what are you doing? Tack: Greeting you. That's how we do it on my planet. He retracts his neck. Ben: Well, let's unpack. (rushes for the ladder of the bunk bed after dropping his backpack on the floor) I got top bunk! plodding towards the bed: Aww... Ben is waiting in line to get food. There is only one person in front of him. Unlike the other Plumbers, this one's suit is red where white would usually be. He has green skin and black hair. Ben taps his foot on the ground, impatiently waiting. to the person in front of him: Uh, dude, any chance of hurrying it up? The rest of us wanna eat too, you know. The man turns around. Man: Larvel dipteroid. Treat your superiors with respect. He walks away with a plate of yellow chicken and green mush. shaking his head in disappointment: Some people... We skip to a few minutes later, where we see Tack sitting at a long table alone. Ben approaches him with a tray carrying two plates of yellow chicken and two glasses of water. He sets the tray down on the table. Tack grabs a plate and a glass from the tray. Ben: Sorry for the hold up. There was some rude guy holding up the line. Tack: It's fine. Ben grabs the remaining plate and glass from the tray and takes a piece of chicken, resembling a thigh. Ben: So, what is this? Space chicken? Tack: What's chicken? muttering to himself: Right, aliens don't eat the same food as humans. Tack: So, who was this rude guy earlier? as Tack takes a bite of his chicken: He was wearing a red suit. Kinda tall. voice muffled by him chewing his food: Uh-oh. Ben: Why 'uh-oh'? Tack: I think you came across a member of the Alpha Squad. What did this person look like? Ben: Green skin, black hair. Tack: That's Brannigan, the toughest of the tough. Ben: Great. First day in space and I'm already in trouble. Tack: Don't worry. As long as you don't bump into him again, you should be fine. A green finger taps Ben's shoulder as he is about to bite his chicken. Ben drops his chicken on the plate and turns to the side. Brannigan and other Alpha Squad members loom over Ben. sarcastically: Yes? Brannigan: You and your little friend are sitting at our table. Ben: So? There's still lots of space for all of us to sit here. Brannigan: Scram, kid. (gritting his teeth) Now. Tack sits there, unsure of what to do. Ben: But- Brannigan grabs Ben by the collar. Brannigan: You got a lot of nerve talking back to me. Tack: Please, leave Ben alone! Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben, Elena, Tack, Max, the Magistrata, Morty, Magister Coronach and Brannigan make their debuts. *Ben gains the Elite Gauntlet. *Flashspeed makes his debut. Character Debuts *Ben Tennyson *Elena Validus *Tack *Max Tennyson *Magistrata *Morty *Magister Coronach *Brannigan Elite Gauntlet Alien Debuts *Flashspeed Minor Events *Ben is told the prophecy of the Elite Gauntlet. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Elena Validus (first appearance) *Tack (first appearance) *Max Tennyson (first appearance) *Plumbers **Magistrata (first appearance; hologram) **Morty (first appearance) **Magister Coronach (first appearance) **Brannigan Villains *Wigzillian Org Beast Aliens Used *Flashspeed (first appearance) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 13 Category:Series Premieres